La Vida Después De Ti
by Isie
Summary: [Songfic] Sasuke se ha marchado y Sakura cree que ya nada importa. Pero alguien le hara cambiar de opinion. [ItaSaku]


Este fic se lo dedico a EvangelineDark, que aparte de escribir genial, es otra fan del ItaSaku. n.n

* * *

**"TE AMÉ MÁS DE LO NORMAL**

**Y PENSÉ, QUE NUESTRO AMOR ERA INFINITO,**

**COMO EL UNIVERSO, Y HOY,**

**SE REDUCE A UN VERSO"**

Sakura caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Hacia ya un rato que había abandonado el camino que conocía y estaba perdida en las afueras de Konoha.

Pero no le importaba. Ya nada tenia ningún sentido para ella, en su mundo todo era oscuridad. Por su cabeza, como si fuera un CD rayado, resonaban lo último que le había dicho, antes de dejarla tirada en una banca. "Gracias".

**"NO SÉ, NI CÓMO, NI DÓNDE ESTARÉ,**

**AHORA, QUE TE HAS IDO,**

**MI CORAZÓN, SE FUE CONTIGO,**

**NO SÉ, NO SÉ QUE HACER CONMIGO"**

Para empeorar más de por si la situación empezó a llover con intensidad, aunque eso tampoco pareció afectarle en absoluto, cada vez estaba mas mojada pero, y sentía que el tiempo compartía su estado de animo.

Lo único que Sakura deseaba era llorar.

Se sentó en el suelo, y se abrazo a sus piernas en busca de sentirse protegida.

**"QUIERO OLVIDAR QUE ALGÚN DÍA**

**ME HICISTE FELIZ,**

**PERO ES INÚTIL FINGIR,**

**NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO,**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI"**

No muy lejos, un chico cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas, caminaba a paso rápido y maldiciendo. No había encontrado lo que buscaba, y por si no fuera suficiente, su compañero se había perdido.

Para colmo llovía, algo que el detestaba.

Siguió avanzando en busca de un refugio, en lo que pasaba el temporal y después de buscar un rato detecto un sauce llorón, lo bastante cargado como para que la lluvia no pasase bajo sus hojas.

Se apresuro en llegar cuando no muy lejos del árbol vio la figura de alguien. Parecía frágil, por lo tanto no era Kisame. Pero quizás sabia algo de el.

**"LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI**

**ES UN CASTIGO, SIN FIN,**

**Y NO SOBREVIVIRÉ,**

**MI CUERPO, SIN TU CUERPO**

**ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE TI"**

Tal y como había supuesto, era una chica. Tenia el cabello de color rosa, los ojos de un color verde intenso. Estaba empapada y como ausente.

- ¿Estas bien, niña? –le pregunto arrodillándose junto a ella.

Sakura no contesto, ni siquiera le miro.

Al no recibir respuesta dudo en marcharse bajo el sauce como era su idea inicial, pero miro de nuevo a la chica.

La cogio y la llevo junto a el bajo el árbol. Una vez la dejo en l suelo, ella le miro se sentó de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Por qué estabas así bajo la lluvia? Te podrías resfriar. – le comento sin esperar respuesta.

- Me da igual, ya nada importa – respondió Sakura en voz baja.

Itachi se pregunto que le habría pasado. Su voz sonaba triste, muy triste.

-¿Nada¿No tienes sueños¿Amigos, familia…? –inquirió Itachi

- Hace una semana tenia un sueño, pero el se ha ido. – susurro ella sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y quien es el? – pregunto de nuevo, imaginándose mas o menos la causa. Lo mas seguro, es que hubiera roto con su novio o algo así, las chicas acostumbraban a ser muy sensibles con ese tema. Y curiosamente le dio por pensar que fuera quien fuera ese chico era un completo imbecil. Si el estuviera saliendo con una chica como esa no le haría daño, mucho menos la dejaría.

**"NADA ES IGUAL, PARA MI**

**ME OBLIGO A VIVIR EN DUELO**

**Y NO SOBREVIVIRÉ,**

**MI RECUERDO, SIN TU RECUERDO,**

**ASÍ ES LA VIDA**

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI"**

- Sasuke –susurro ella en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Sin embargo el lo escucho. A si que su estupido hermano menor era el causante.

Se sintió ligeramente culpable.

Ella no había roto con nadie. Solo que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y el muy idiota se había marchado a una muerte segura a manos de Orochimaru, todo para vengarse de el.

- No será para tanto – le comento mirándola.

- Yo lo quería –sollozo Sakura.

Itachi le paso el brazo por los hombros.

- Nadie dijo que el amor fuera bonito, sobre todo si no es correspondido –le dijo intentando consolarla –además si rechazo a una chica como tu es que no te merece ¡ya encontraras alguien mejor que el!

**"DIRÉ, QUE ESTO NO ESTA MATÁNDOME**

**PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO**

**ME HE VUELTO, UN FANTASMA ETERNO**

**QUE HABITA EN TU RECUERDO"**

- Gracias. Por cierto yo me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿tu? –dijo mirando por primera vez al chico que tenia a su lado.

- Itachi Uchiha –respondió el esperando la reacción de ella.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. ¿Era el Itachi Uchiha¿El que mato a todo su clan¿El que pertenecía a la organización que perseguía a Naruto¿El culpable de la marcha de Sasuke?

Pero no parecía el mounstro que la gente describía, de hecho era agradable y simpático, y no solo eso, la había ayudado…

**"Y ASÍ, LO QUE UN DÍA FUE YA NO ES**

**MALDITA MI SUERTE**

**DE SOLO, EN SUEÑOS VERTE**

**DE AMARTE**

**DE AMARTE Y DE PERDERTE"**

-¿Pero entonces porque…- comenzó a preguntar

- No soy un sádico. – la interrumpió el.

- Tiemblas –reparo el -¿acaso me tienes miedo?

- No, tengo frió…-replico Sakura.

- Umm es cierto ¡estas empapada! – dijo el pensándolo – Ten –se quito la capa y se la ofreció.

Sakura la cogio sonriendo ligeramente.

- Gracias – le susurro.

- De nada, además la sonrisa te favorece más que la expresión triste.

**"QUIERO OLVIDAR QUE ALGÚN DÍA**

**ME HICISTE FELIZ,**

**PERO ES INÚTIL FINGIR,**

**NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO,**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI"**

La pelirrosa se ruborizo ligeramente.

-¿Tanto le quieres?-le pregunto Itachi de repente – dijiste que desde que se marcho ya nada te importaba.

- Si – Sakura miro al suelo – auque de todas formas para el solo he sido una molestia.

- Siempre fue un idiota – comento el moreno.

Sakura esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Resultaba irónico que aquel a quien ella había creído el causante de su dolor, fuera quien la consolara y animara.

**"LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI**

**ES UN CASTIGO, SIN FIN,**

**Y NO SOBREVIVIRÉ,**

**MI CUERPO, SIN TU CUERPO**

**ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE TI"**

Las horas pasaban. Seguía sin cesar de llover, los dos estaban en silencio, habían estado hablando y conociéndose mejor.

Sakura ya no se sentía tan mal, y empezaba a cuestionarse si lo suyo por Sasuke había sido amor u obsesión.

Descubrió que las apariencias no eran lo que parecían en un principio. La tranquilidad hizo que se quedase dormida apoyada en el hombro de Itachi, cuando el se dio cuenta la abrazo y miro llover.

La miro a ella.

Dormida parecía más bonita de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

Aprovechando que estaba dormida, y sintiéndose un cobarde por ello la dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La pelirrosa no se despertó.

**"NADA ES IGUAL, PARA MI**

**ME OBLIGO A VIVIR EN DUELO**

**Y NO SOBREVIVIRÉ,**

**MI RECUERDO, SIN TU RECUERDO,**

**ASÍ ES LA VIDA**

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI"**

La abrazo aun más y pensó que después de todos los días de lluvia no eran tan malos como el creía. De hecho no quería que dejara de llover nunca…

* * *

¡Arigato por leer! 


End file.
